PROJECT SUMMARY The United States is falling behind in Science and Math according to results from the Programme for International Student Assessment (PISA) ranking the US as 20th in Science and 27th in Mathematics out of 34 countries. These unfortunate statistics could be attributed to teacher hesitations in teaching math and science, inability to excite student interest in STEM subjects, or an unclear real-world application of these subjects. FLEXHIBIT aims to bring engaging, relatable, and comprehensive Life Science software to K-12 classrooms by developing the Biological Interactive Outcome Modular Environment (BIOME). FLEXHIBIT will accomplish this through the following Specific Aims: SA1. Design and build the physical environment of the BIOME mobile cart. We will construct and test the BIOME mobile cart in house and will design the cart to promote active learning, collaboration, and individualized learning. After approval of the mobile cart designed on Solidworks, we will build the BIOME environment and test the construction for safety, stability, mobility, durability, and usability. SA2. Develop, optimize, and write the BIOME software. Our experienced curriculum developer will define the BIOME software?s curriculum narrative which will be aligned with NGSS guidelines. The curriculum developer, scientific specialist, and principal investigator will collaborate to ensure the software has accurate scientific principles, modern teaching pedagogy, and engaging narratives. The curriculum will be validated and given to the software developers. The software developers will write an easy-to-use interface and incorporate the curriculum accordingly while consistently debugging the software to create a functional software. SA3. Test the technical feasibility and alpha usability of the BIOME. The BIOME environment, curriculum, and software will be tested at the component level in Specific Aims 1 and 2. In Specific Aim 3, the BIOME will be tested at the system level before sending the BIOME prototypes to classrooms for usability testing. We will collect feedback from 24 classrooms from 8 local secondary schools. Surveys will be given to teachers and students and will have multiple choice questions and freeform text assessing the overall enthusiasm for the BIOME, differentiation from existing technology, perceived effectiveness, engagement, interest in subject, interest in pursuing related health careers and courses, teamwork and collaboration, and usability. A successful outcome of this proposal will be positive user feedback on the prototype from students and teachers. With a successful outcome in Phase I, FLEXHIBIT will continue development of additional curriculum Units and will gather data describing student learning with the BIOME to include in a Phase II NIH SBIR grant proposal. We expect a positive result in Phase I because of FLEXHIBIT?s experience developing STEM curriculum and exhibits for pre-college youth.